The present disclosure generally relates to an oil burning system, and more particularly to a system that is capable of maintaining high-pressure while reducing fuel usage to generate an equivalent quantity of heat as prior systems, while minimizing volume requirements of fuel and pollutants.
With rising oil prices, consumers have become more cost and efficiency conscious. Homeowners who choose to heat their home with oil can opt to use waste oils as fuel for the heating system. However, existing waste-oil burning systems are relatively inefficient and generate a high level of pollution as these systems burn only about 75-85% of the fuel, while 15% (or more) of the fuel is not burned and is exhausted as soot plus carbon monoxide. Further, existing systems require the fuel to be heated to about 190-250° F., the heating process creates sludge in the system; this, in turn, requires disassembly of the system for cleaning, and disposal of the sludge.